Coffee is liked by a lot of people around the globe, and is generally brewed before it is served. Many people brew coffee in a coffee filter basket having a disposable filter paper. However, the disposable filter paper, due to low strength and durability thereof, is often unable to withstand a brewing process and may collapse into the coffee filter basket, thereby disrupting the brewing process. Such collapsing of the disposable filter paper and disrupting of the brewing process causes frustration to users. Further, such collapsing of the disposable filter paper also leads to wasting of the coffee that is being brewed.
To counter such situations, some people use filter support stands to prevent the disposable filter paper from collapsing into the coffee filter basket during the brewing process. However, such filter support stands have complex structural configurations thereof, leading to inconvenience in usage. Further, such filter support stands are difficult to clean and are quite expensive. Further, some people also use non-disposable filter papers to avoid the problems associated with the disposable filter paper. However, such non-disposable filter papers are expensive and are difficult to clean, causing further inconvenience to users.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus that prevents the disposable filter paper from collapsing into a filter basket while brewing coffee. Further, there exists a need for an apparatus that is simple in structural configuration and is inexpensive. Furthermore, there exists a need for an apparatus that is convenient to use and is easy to clean.